Cinta Lelaki
by MayuAka
Summary: "Cinta lelaki menurut Mayuzumi ialah sex, tak perlu banyak drama dan action, hingga sadar ketika menatap wajah itu bahwa ada yang benar berjuang dalam sebuah hubungan"


**Kuroko no Basuke _belong to_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cinta Lelaki by Zokashime**

 **.**

 **"Cinta lelaki menurut Mayuzumi ialah _sex_ tak perlu banyak drama dan _action_ , hingga sadar ketika menatap wajah itu bahwa ada yang benar berjuang dalam sebuah hubungan"**

 **.**

Butir cairan hasil produksi tubuh seusai bergerak aktif jatuh bebas ke lapangan semen usang. Desahan keluar dari mulut dua insan tanda mereka telah bekerja keras dalam memperebutkan satu bola. Sebutan bagi yang menang adalah dia yang paling banyak memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Ck, kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" Mayuzumi mengusap keringat yang mengalir ke kulit lehernya. Menghembuskan napas panjang mengakhiri engahan. "Terus minta apa?"

Akashi yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Mayuzumi masih belum menarik senyum senang. Pasalnya dia telah mengalahkan Mayuzumi dengan perbandingan skor jauh berbeda. "Kenapa basketmu sekarang sangat jelek?" katanya sebelum masuk ke poin utama.

"Ya, kau pikir saja. Bukannya aku yang bermain jelek tapi kaunya yang seperti monster."

"Apa? Monster apa? Kau mengataiku!"

Mayuzumi tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam dari manik hetero mahluk aneh yang faktanya dijadikan pacar. Ia malah menutup muka itu dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. "Jadi kau mau minta apa, katakan."

Akashi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Mayuzumi dan diremat kuat. "Chihiro keringatmu nempel di wajahku semua!" Menepis brutal. Lebih kesal saat kemarahannya hanya ditanggapi dengan wajah bloon. "Berlutut di hadapanku!" Akashi membentak.

"Hah?"

"Cepat!"

"Mending katakan saja apa maumu."

"Iya, itu mauku. Yang kalah akan mengikuti kemauan yang menang, kan," celoteh Akashi masih dengan wajah kesal. "Cepat lakukan, berlututlah, Chihiro."

"Ngigau ya, mana mau."

"Kau tidak dengar!"

"Ck. Kalau tidak ada yang diminta sekarang, ayo pulang." Mayuzumi rasanya tidak takut nyawa melayang, santai melewati figur yang sedang naik pitam.

Akashi berlari ke hadapan Mayuzumi secepat kilat. Menahan amarahnya supaya tidak menggigit, ia ganti dengan menarik kaus bagian depan kuat memaksa Mayuzumi untuk berlutut, dan hal itu sukses dilakukan. Sekali lagi ia menang. Menyeringai puas menyaksikan sang kekasih mendesis, lalu tidak tahu diri mendaratkan tubuhnya di punggung besar itu.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Akashi saat Mayuzumi tak kunjung bergerak.

"Ah, kalau sudah puas turun dari punggungku," jawab Mayuzumi datar

Akashi malah melingkarkan kedua tangan, mafhum dengan figur abu yang masih tak paham dengan maksudnya. "Aku mau digendong sampai apartemen," jelasnya.

"Tujuanmu menyuruhku berlutut hanya untuk ini, bisa minta baik-baik, kan, bukannya aku sudah tanya."

"Berhenti bicara, kau tadi membuatku kesal. Gendong dengan benar, kau sudah kalah, kan."

Mayuzumi hanya mendengus sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tambahan beban di punggungnya. Serius, ia sudah lelah karena meladeni Akashi main basket dan sekarang malah suruh menggendongnya sampai apartemen dengan jarak yang lumayan. Tapi tak dipungkiri bagaimanapun telah kalah, sesuai perjanjian yang kalah akan menuruti pemenang, lagipula kok ia bisa bodoh mengikuti saja padahal sudah tahu bakal kalah.

Perlahan tapi pasti Mayuzumi melangkah sedikit demi sedikit dalam cahaya remang. Akashi yang berakting bak raja sedang menikmati ayunan. Diam-diam tersenyum, bukan karena puas sudah mengerjai Mayuzumi tetapi benar sangat menyukai momen ini. Menjatuhkan kepala ke pundak mahluk yang sedang membawanya, menelusup leher dan sedikit memberikan kecupan ringan di sana sebelum memejamkan mata, namun balasan dari Mayuzumi mampu membuka kelopak matanya lagi dan jadi emosi.

"Chihiro!" Bentaknya.

"Hm," Mayuzumi menimbali santai.

"Apa yang barusan kaulakukan."

"Apa? Hanya meremas pantatmu."

"HANYA?"

"Tsk, tak usah berlebihan. Kau juga menciumi leherku, kan."

Akashi malas berdebat namun diganti dengan mengigit leher Mayuzumi.

"Aghh, sakit bodoh!" Mayuzumi menggaung, tapi bukannya dilepas, Akashi malah tambah menggigit dan ia hanya pasrah. Ingin rasanya menjatuhkan tubuh itu, kebetulan ada batu besar, tapi tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Aku harus menggendongmu sampai kamar?" Cuit Mayuzumi ketika berada di depan anak tangga setelah beberapa menit terhuyung. Kamar apartemennya ada di lantai tiga dan sayangnya apartemen yang hanya tiga tingkat ini tidak mempunyai lift, daripada dibilang apartemen lebih mirip kos-kosan. Ah, sudah pasti karena murah mengapa ia memilihnya, tempat yang strategis dan dekat dengan kampus.

"Oi," menoleh, diikuti dengan hembusan napas panjang saat tahu Akashi tertidur, sebab mengapa mahluk merepotkan itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, meninggalkan Akashi ditangga hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan. Dengan mimik datar namun penuh protes dalam otak, Mayuzumi mulai meniti secara hati-hati karena Akashi yang lumayan berat apalagi sembari tertidur.

Kunjungan Akashi ke apartemennya adalah kunjungan kedua di bulan ini. Ia selalu bilang jangan sering-sering datang, tapi sepertinya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Khawatir tentu saja, tapi lebih kemerepotkan. Kalau ada Akashi dirinya tak bisa bebas, harus melakukan semua yang Akashi ingin, seperti hari ini melayaninya main basket, memenuhi permintaannya yang kadang menguras tenaga. Tapu kalau menguras tenaganya untuk membuat Akashi mendesah-desah tidak masalah, sih, malah favorit.

Keringat yang sudah lenyap kini kembali menghias wajah, Mayuzumi mengusapnya setelah mendudukkan Akashi di sofa. Pingganya sakit parah, menjatuhkan diri di samping Akashi, mengamati wajah yang damai dan hembusan napas halus. "Puas, sudah menyiksaku hari ini," gumamnya, tapi tangannya malah bergerak menyingkirkan poni merah yang hampir mengenai mata yang sedang tertutup.

Mayuzumi berpikir kalau dirinya sudah memberikan perhatian maksimal kepada Akashi, namun ternyata tidak. Setiap Akashi datang berkujung yang selalu ia lakukan hanya tiduran dan baca novel. Mencueki sampai dia marah lalu pulang, hingga dia datang lagi. Tidak pernah berkunjung balik atau menemui Akashi di suatu tempat. Tidak pernah menelponnya, tidak pernah berkirim surel setiap saat. Karena ia berpikir, ini hanyalah hubungan antara dua lelaki, tidak perlu mendrama dan banyak action sebab hanya akan diakhiri dengan seks untuk memenuhi nafsu satu sama lain.

Ia tidak sadar ketika Akashi bertingkah aneh hanya untuk diperhatikan. Tidak paham ketika Akashi cemburu hanya pada sebuah buku kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa bicara. Hingga ia mengamati, wajah lesu penuh beban yang sedang terlelap lelah sekarang, telah berjuang seorang diri menjaga hubungan mereka tetap seperti apa adanya.

"Bangun, mandi dulu baru tidur lagi," menepuk halus wajah Akashi.

Akashi membuka mata dan berkedip beberapa kali dengan tempo cepat. "Oh, sudah sampai. Ngantuk," gumamnya.

"Mandi."

Akashi tidak mendengar perkataan Mayuzumi, ia hanya menatap lurus ke wajah kurang bumbu tersebut. "Chihiro, kenapa kau tampan?"

Mayuzumi menyerngit, bukannya tersanjung tapi bingung. "Hh, melindur, ya?"

"Tidak. Harusnya kau senang aku memujimu, kan tidak setiap saat. Tapi kalau kau tak tampan mana mau aku denganmu," mengangguk polos.

"Terserah," ia masih tak paham tapi yang pasti mungkin Akashi hanya ingin mengucapkan banyak kata padanya dan mengajak dirinya bicara. "Mau mandi tidak, aku duluan kalau begitu."

"Kenapa tidak mandi bersama saja."

"Kamar mandinya sempit," jawabnya sembari berdiri.

"Itu bagus, kan aku bisa menempel-nempel padamu."

Mayuzumi menatap Akashi datar. "Kerasukan setan di sini, ya? Bicaramu aneh."

"Iya, kau kan setan," Akashi ikut berdiri dan langsung loncat ke punggung Mayuzumi hingga mau tersungkruk.

"Oi, apa-apaan, sih!"

"Ayo mandi."

"Kau berguru ke siapa? Sikap minta perhatianmu ini mulai berlebihan," meski begitu Mayuzumi tetap membawa Akashi di punggungnya.

"Kalau tidak denganmu, dengan siapa lagi aku bersikap begini."

"Oh, aku terharu. Mau kuberi hadiah tidak?" Mayuzumi menurunkan Akashi ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Kalau hadiahnya membuatku lemas, tidak mau."

"Yakin? Kalau kau mengerang minta lebih bagaimana?" Menutup pintu lalu mengunci Akashi di pojokan. "Bagaimana?"

"Ya teruskan, masa kau membiarkanku mengerang, memang kau tega?"

"Tentu tidak," mengecup lembut bibir Akashi sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang lebih ganas dan panas. Inilah cinta lelaki.

.

.

END

.

Draft lama huhu mau buat rate m nggak jadi karena kelamaan di anggurin akhirnya up aja, tadinya cuma mau up di fb tapi di ffn jugalah nambah nambahin koleksi story MayuAka.

Bangunin mood nulis setelah lama diam, biar bisa lanjutin love ambition hehe

Jika ada yang masih baca, diucapkan terima kasih banyak. Salam,

MayuAka-Zoka


End file.
